


Blood

by moedango



Series: Rikuio one shots [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Izumi Iori, M/M, Smut, Top Nanase Riku, Vampire Riku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moedango/pseuds/moedango
Summary: Well, just another smut





	Blood

  
It was Friday and most of the IDOLiSH7 unit has their own jobs to do and all of them won't be back until tomorrow morning and since Fly Away doesn't have any more jobs to do afterwards, Riku took this as a chance for him to spend more time with his boyfriend and well.....drink from him.

During their ride back from work, Iori noticed that Riku's breath went uneven. Worried that it might be his asthma, he leaned to the older boy to asked his condition, but was shocked to see the redhead eyes turned bloody red (not that it isn't red before. It just went a darker shade of red. Normal people wouldn't noticed it though) and he manage to see the other's fangs turned sharper.

Right after Tsumugi left them and after Iori locked the main door, Riku quickly attacked the teen, crashing his lips onto the other, giving him a sloppy kiss. Startled by the sudden kiss, Iori let out a yelp. Riku took this as a chance and quickly shove his tongue inside Iori, deepening the kiss while exploring the hot cavern at the same time. Riku

Iori let out a soft moan. No matter how many time they did this, it never cease to surprise him by how rough Riku can be in this mode. It was rather a surprise when the group found out at first.

It happen a few months after the duo started dating. It was their day off and Iori noticed that Riku has been acting weird for the past few days.

Fearing that Riku might hide his illness again has caused Iori to barged into the older's room. He was shocked at the sight of their centre drinking something red from a bag. When the nose of their centre being assaulted by a sweet smell of fresh blood, he stopped in whatever he was drinking before lunging towards Iori. The redhead practically threw himself towards the younger idol before piercing his fangs right at Iori's neck earning a yelp from Iori. Riku continue to drink from his boyfriend despite the others protest. The protest grew weaker and weaker as the younger idol started to whimper under the vampire. Well, let's just say one thing led to another and they ended up making out for the rest of the evening.

Unlike the vampires they heard or watched from movies, Riku need to drink blood only once a month, much to everyone relief. But now that Riku has marked Iori ( at his inner thigh. The younger insist and who is Riku to say no? Vampire or not Riku is still Riku)

Both boys were already inside the older's room. Their clothes has quickly been discarded at the same moment as their kissing turned frenzier. Soft sound of moans filled the room. Iori was covering his currently swollen lips (due to their previous make out session) with the back of his hand, trying to muffled out the embarrassing sound coming from him.

_'__Tch_! _Why does he have to cover his mouth?!' _thought a certain redhead angrily. A trail of blood escaped from the corner of his lips. A tick mark appeared on his head.

**_'I want more!'_** and with that thought in mind, Riku inhaled sharply before he sank his fangs into Iori's flesh, earning a scream from the teen.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!!!!"

_'Much better,'_ as the redhead heard the sweet voice coming from the teen as he continue to sucked on his boyfriend's blood.

"Ne, Iori," Riku called out as he roughly shoved his thumb into his lover's mouth earning a moan and the the attention of the other.

"Just for tonight, please don't muffled out your voice," the redhead requested, looking into those grey orbs, eyes glistered with lust. The other boy looked at him. It's not that anyone would be around until tomorrow morning, Iori's mind supplied. The older boy didn't be a help at all. Instead, he trailed butterfly kisses down and down to his stomach and only stopped when his lips met the teen's brief. The younger boy thought for a while before agreeing.

"G.. Guh! Tch! F... Fine!"

~(•w•)~  


  


"Haa...ah! Ahn!"  


  
Moans and groan grew louder and louder as Riku slide a lube slicked finger into Iori's entrance. He trust the finger inside slowly due to the tight passage. It's been a long time since they done it (due to Iori constant rejection of any kind of skin contact during woek or in public).

Iori was shaking underneath him, no denying in that. He love this side of Iori. He love the way Iori shudder underneath him, calling out his name like it was the only word he knew. And of course, he was able to see Iori erotic and yet cute face (the teen would deny this).

"Ne, Iori, can you loosened up a bit? You're too tight," the older male requested as he felt the tight hole clung tightly around two of his lube slicked fingers. A tick mark appeared on the younger forehead.

**"****Why don't YOU shove something into your ass and try to relax!"** Iori growled as he glare at his boyfriend earning an immediate apology from Riku.

"I'm sorry,"

"But seriously though....,"

"You're so tight that I could get hard just by feeling you tightened around my fingers, taking it deep," Riku whispered sensually to his boyfriend's ear as he shove three fingers inside his entrance. The finger roughly passed the bundle of nerves inside him.

_'Found it~🎵,'_ Riku hums as his finger hit Iori's prostate. He continue to rammed into the same spot, earning sweet elicit moans from the boy underneath him.

"Na-! Nana-Ri...Riku..."

"Hurm?" Riku looked up to Iori. It was really rare for him to hear the teen calling him by his given name (since he call everyone by their family names). The boy would call him by his given name only when he feel like it or when they make out. Riku love the way Iori call him by his given name with his slightly raspy voice, capturing the attention of the other each time he called out, both in normal and vampire mode. Every sides of him loves Iori all the same. If not more.

"Sto-ugh!Stop...Stop teasing m..me already...." rasped out the younger idol as one of his hand clench the mattress while the other went down to his

"If you want to fuck, just do it!"

At those words, Riku's face went beet red. It was a rare scene. Never in his whole life would he expect his (extremely tsundere) boyfriend to say such lewd thing. Riku slumped his head on the crook of Iori's shoulder.

"Ioriiiiii~!!! How can I go slow if you keep on making that face?!!"  
whined the older idol.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" the teenager asked completely forgot what he just said just now. Lust clouded their eyes and neither can think rationally

"Aaah~ you're probably going to be so pissed off tomorrow but-,"

"I can't hold it much longer...," and with that being said, Riku thrust himself deep into Iori, his lips overlap with the teen to prevent loud noise.

The feeling of sudden fullness caught Iori off guard, causing the boy to let out another high pitched moan. Riku look at the current sight of his lover. Dark blue hair were in disarray, mouth hanging opened with a string of saliva escaping at the corner of his mouth, there was tear in the corner of his alluring grey eyes. It was a beautiful and erotic sight to be seen and Riku took full pride on himself for being able to make Iori reacts like this. The centre started to pump in inside his lover slowly, observing each and every expression he made

Riku took in the beautiful sight before bending down to kiss Iori on the lips, concealing those sweet moans from escaping, trusting inside his boyfriend in a fast and hard rhythm causing more tears and moans to spill out.

"R-Riku! Hah! Ahn!.. Riku..hard..hah..harder!,"

"Who knew that the so composed Iori is actually a sucker for pain, hmm? What a masochist," the centre growled possessively into the Iori's ears earning a whimper from the said boy.

Short kisses turned into a much more passionate as Riku shove his tongue inside Iori's mouth, exploring the teen's it. Iori let out a muffled moans as Riku hit his prostate inside of him while his mouth suck on his tongue sloppily. When they finally broke the kiss for a much needed air, a string of saliva connected.

"Tell me what you feel,"

"G.. Good.. Ah! Feels so..ahn! Good,"

"Iori, I'm...ha.. I'm close....ha,"

"Can I?" the redhead asked, his blood red eyes gaze into the bite mark that he left earlier. Iori nod his head slowly, knew that there are more than one request in that single question.

With a grunt, the redhead pulled his boyfriend up, earning a yelp as he forced the high schooler ride him. Iori shivered and let out a moan as the feeling of being filled with his boyfriend full erected dick pushed deep inside of him. A sigh escaped in between their lips as Riku trace Iori's hips in a circular motion, kissing the tears away. When Iori gave him a nod, signalling that it was alright to move, Riku rocked his hips slowly. Iori wrapped his hands around Riku as he buried his face around the older neck, breathing in the vampire scent, trying to calm down his heartbeat. Oddly, the redhead smell just like chocolate which is a comforting.

After a few agonising seconds, Iori finally move, slowly at first. The teen lift himself before lowering down on Riku, trying to get used to the size. After a few shallow trust, Iori started to ride Riku, getting faster after each trust. A low growl escaped Riku's lips as he thrust upward into Iori earnings a high pitched moan from the teen.

"Hyaaaaah!! Na-Nanase-san ma- ah! Matte!!"

Well it seems that the teen's plea are left unheard since the vampire continue to pound in him in an inhuman pace. The younger could only whine an moan as the redhead hit his prostate. Iori hold onto Riku tightly, taking everything the older male gave to him.

"You like this right? You like it when my dick is inside you, filling you," Riku whispered, in between his thrust. Iori could only nod as the feeling of pleasure overwhelmed his other senses. Riku smirked and trail his hand Iori's stomach.

"What a good boy you are. Taking everything I gave you. You want more right? You want me to paint your inside with my cum and who knows maybe impregnate you~," the vampire hums. Due to the fact that Iori's brain has gone fuzzy, he couldn't process anything the redhead just said.

"Do you want it? Do you want my babies so bad that you're sucking every inch of me? What a greedy boy you are," the older cooed snapping his hips upward so suddenly earning another high pitch moan. They continue to fuck until both of them are close to reach their climax.

"Tell me what you want," Riku asked with the deepest voice Iori ever heard.

"Please," he whimpered "C-cum in me. Make me yours," Iori is not the type to voice out his needs do when he does, Riku would obviously heed.

Iori could feel it, he could feel his blood being drained while he himself being filled by something else and a weird feeling down his stomach. Iori looked at Riku for the last time before succumb to sleep.

~•~•~•~•

The next morning Iori realised that he has been cleaned and was wearing his pajama with Riku nowhere to be found. The door to Riku's room creaked and Iori was greeted with the smiling face of his boyfriend. Riku was holding to mugs of milk as he walk to Iori handing him one of the mug.

"Hey. Are you okay? I hope he didn't do anything you hate,"

"It's alright. I think I can handle anything you guys gave to me,"

"Oh? So can you take another round?"

"B-baka! Don't say that with that kind of face!"

~•~•~•~•~

A few weeks later, Iori has been sick and every IDOLiSH7 members are starting to get worried. Constant morning sickness, sudden hate and love for food and most importantly constant mood swing. The all knew that Iori is not the type to show unless important but...

"Iori, are sure you're alright?" Mitsuki has asked his brother out of concern the other day and the only reply he got is a weak nod and smile.

Well, they got their answer not long after that. It was their day of and it starts with Iori's scream echoing the whole dorm. He ran to the kitchen, where he knew his nii-san his boyfriend and the rest of the members would be. Iori shoved something to Riku's eye level.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!!!" in his hand was a bright pink pregnancy test that shows two red lines. Iori took the test out of pure instinct, noticing he's been acting no different from a pregnant woman. Everyone was speechless before Riku started to scream as well. At that sudden action, everyone started to scream as well before Tamaki cried it out loud.

"Iorin is pregnant?!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, forgot to mention, in this version,when vampire intercourse no matter who's top (which means it's fine if the human would top and the vampire would bottom or vice versa) the one who bottom can get pregnant if they are mated. Let's just say their body will undergo some changes during pregnancy but will turned back to normal after a few months of giving birth.


End file.
